


Cool For The Summer.

by PunkForTheMoment



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beach House, Creature Sheriff Stilinski, Creature Stiles, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/pseuds/PunkForTheMoment
Summary: "You're a mermaid,"Stiles crossed his arms, and flicked his tail agitatedly, "Merman actually,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Demi Lovato inspired this (are we noticing a trend?). I will never tire of Coffee Shop AUs.

Running a little coffee shop on the edge of a beach was never in Derek's actual plans. Nor had it been in Talia's or the rest of the pack. But at 18 years old, Derek had left the pack to...run? 

Did it really count as running if he everyone knew where he was? His family were regular visitors to his tiny hole in the world and Laura and Cora would often come and surf during the summer. After Kate, Derek had been so ashamed - how could he not realise someone so beautiful couldn't be so wicked? Luckily, his mother had realised after the time he came home, smelling of sex and self loathing.

Two years later he had left behind his family, his shame, and his best friend for a small seaside town called Beacon. He made enough to survive, was friendly enough with the locals that he was often invited to pot lunches and barbeques. He liked running along the sand at night, as wolf or human. As someone who has never really gotten along with people before, to him, this was perfection.

* * *

Derek knew it was rude to stare. But he couldn't take his eyes off the strange creature that had entered his home.

It was tall, a brunette creature with without even a hint of tan, paler than the white sand of the beach outside. His cheeks held a smattering of freckles, a mole dotted on the soft skin of his long neck. He was almost overwhelmed with the urge to bite it.

It had been a while since Derek had fucked anyone, but the urges were so strong his wolf was prowling just underneath the edges of his skin, whining for a chance to run, to chase. The creature seemed to realise it as he walked closer to Derek, bare feet slapping on the soft, pale, driftwood floors. The closer he came to Derek, the strong his nose burned with salt, "Hello,"

Derek bit back a growl, "Hello,"

Up close, he could see flecks of gold in the iris of the creature. The full force of its smile was blinding, "I'm Stiles," he extended a slim hand, the wrist encased in wet black bracelet of seaweed.

Derek barked, "What are you?" and then felt himself blush. He was never the most tactile of creatures when it came down to it

He grinned and the air burned with sea salt again, "It was nice to meet you, Derek," 

And Derek's wolf howled.

* * *

 

They were sitting in the very back of the store today, Stiles and an older man. They did this a few times a week; the older man was quite fond of Derek's Nutella Brownies. He was graying at the temples, and smelt like whiskey sometimes. Occasionally he would come in on his own and just sit by the window, watching the sea. He, like Stiles, often smelled so strongly of salt it burned his nose.

Today seemed to be no different than any other, the older gentleman greeting Derek with a gentle smile that reached his eyes. They were soft and brown, just like his son, missing the caramel hues that lingered close to the pupils. His face was lined by years of laughter, but his limp spoke of a man hardened by years. Derek may not have been a big talker, but he did observe. With his back to them he cleaned the coffee machine, secretly listening in.

"I like him, Dad,"

"You're eighteen. You don't know what you like yet,"

He glanced over his shoulder, and Stiles was staring straight at him, "I know what he is. And I'm not afraid,"

Derek stared back, and the smell of salt burned.

\----

In the end, it wasn't really a surprise

"You're a mermaid,"

Stiles crossed his arms, and flicked his tail agitatedly. "Merman, actually,"

It took some effort to bite back a Zoolander joke, but he managed, "Oh..."

Stiles smiled, a friendly soft thing on an otherwise sharp face, "And you're a werewolf,"

That...now that was a surprise.

\----

It was cold, sitting on the edge of the barnacle covered pier with Stiles, his tail swishing idly in the water. His chest was covered in goosebumps, a slow line of purple across his neck bur his smile was as contagious as the first time Derek saw it

"What's it like?" almost a whisper in the sunset, voice nearly betraying him when he saw how the water droplets caught on Stiles' eyelashes.

Stiles took a deep breath, brushing his hands over his dark copper tail, "It's...it's paradise, Derek,"

When he finally looked up at Derek, his eyes were black, hungry as his fingertips traced over the other man's knee, "I'm a little curious for you to see it too,"

Derek wanted to know if Stiles would taste of salt.

* * *

 

It was supposed to go well. Stiles had arranged for his father to meet Derek officially. And then Talia had surprised them. The end result had been a brawl in a fortunately desolate beach.

"They're tricksters," Talia spat, a trickle of blood running from her forehead to her chin. Dean had three stripes of raised blood on his own chest, mouth set in a grim line, "They want to drown us,"

"You struck first," Dean hissed, shoving his son further behind him, further away from Derek. He felts himself whimper, "You raised your hand to my child,"

"You tried to drown one of mine,"

Stiles looked as scared as Derek, catching his eyes, "I didn't I swear I-"

Talia growled at him, flashing red eyes and snarled, "Don't lie to me you, Siren. I can hear your heart,"

So could Derek. It didn't skip a beat.

* * *

 

His mothers words rang in his ears, "It's him or us,"

It made his wolf howl in pain, being forced to make this choice.

"Don't be scared," his lips were cracked with sea salt, hair wet on his forehead, "It's okay,"

Adrenaline rushed from his toes to his head, making him dizzy. The sunset was caught in Stiles eyes as he breathed, "Come with me,"

They stared at each other for a moment, Derek still sitting on the dock. His toes trailed through the water, Stiles' tail oddly still in the silence. When he finally broke it, it was barely a whisper on the edge of the smooth wind, "How do I know I won't drown?"

Stiles held out his hand, the rough palm sliding over Derek's, "You don't...you trust me,"

Derek closed his eyes, took a breath...and jumped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I appreciate every kudos and comment.
> 
> EDIT - NUTELLA BROWNIES ARE A REAL THING! I've made them myself. They're really awesome. If you'd like the recipe just type it into google!


End file.
